1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to optical devices including optical members whose displaced positions, shapes and sizes are excellently controlled, and methods for manufacturing the same. Also, the present invention relates to optical modules and optical transmission devices that include the aforementioned optical devices.
2. Description of Related Art
As one of the methods to manufacture optical members such as lenses, for example, the related art includes a method for manufacturing an optical member by jetting droplets composed of liquid material on a substrate and then hardening the same. For example, related art document Japanese Laid-open Patent Application 2000-2802 discloses a method to manufacture a micro lens through jetting droplets by using an ink jet head. According to the related art, before jetting droplets, liquid repelling treatment or lyophilic treatment is performed on a region where the droplets are going to impact. However, according to the related art, there may be cases where strict control over the shape and forming position of the micro lens is difficult.
Also, as discussed in related art document Japanese Laid-open Patent Application 2000-75106, there is a method to manufacture a micro lens through forming a recessed section and retaining liquid for forming a micro lens in the recessed section. However, according to this manufacturing method, the amount of liquid that can be retained in the recessed section is limited. In particular, when a convex micro lens is manufactured, the size of the lens that can be formed is limited.